No Title Yet Sorry!
by Cary Martin
Summary: A/U fic. I got sick of reading stories where Vegeta was the prince and Bulma the slave - so I changed it up. Bulma is the princess who is being forced by her dad to pick out a prince. Bulma soon finds her eyes wondering over to a no name prisoner.
1. Check

Check

Bulma sighed as she blew a piece of her blue hair away from her face. She did not attempt to hide her boredom as she rested her chin in her palm while cheers and laughter was coming from the crowd below her.

She hated everything about this, her, the Princess of the Universe having to pick a prince. She didn't want to have any of it, but her father insisted that she at least meet the young men that traveled from around the galaxy to court her. So with a good solid hour of arguing, here she was – watching man after man parade in front of her.

She was only 18, what the hell was her father thinking? She was in her prim, mentally and physically. She had been tutored for as long as she could remember and showed an interest in science and soon surpassed all of her teachers. She hated that she had to keep up the 'bimbo' princess act so men wouldn't be scared away. It wasn't hard for most people to assume that she just got by on looks alone – she guessed that is what drove her to become so smart, so she could prove all of them wrong.

"May I present, Prince Yamcha from the dessert world." Bulma looked over to her bald friend, he held the piece of paper over his face as he winked to her. She loved her little friend, they had been play mates since as long as she could remember and did not hesitate to appoint him as her right hand man. It caused quite a stir, a princess choosing a male counterpart, but she didn't care.

Bulma giggled as Krillin made another ridiculous face, she quickly was silenced as her father cleared his throat. "At least pretend to be interested child." The icy voice sent chills through her spine. She hated the man that she had to call father, that lizard. She looked up to Freeza and nodded ever so slightly before bringing her attention back to the man who was walking towards them.

Bulma had to admit, out of all the strange looking aliens, he was the nicest one to look at thus far. He looked remarkably like her which shook her to the core. Bulma and Krillin were to only two people on this planet that she had ever known to look, well, like them. Bulma leaned forward admiring his tan skin and sculpted muscles.

Freeza noticed his daughter's slight movement and smirked to himself, so, she had found something that she maybe liked. Freeze knew that she had to get the brat married off before too long, he needed the political power it would bring him, bring her. She was the image of the kingdom, he looks mostly – she is what kept the other planets from raising against the empire.

Bulma leaned back to Krillin putting her hand in front of her face, "I like that one, give him a check." Krillin sighed, he didn't like that Bulma was having to do this, shopping for a prince, it was all so, so, midevil. But he lifted the pen and made a small check by Yamcha's name.

"May I present…" Krillin continued as Bulma sat for the next several hours, watching man after man try to strut his stuff. Finally, Krillin called the last name and Bulma stood, bowed to the rows and rows of men before departing to the back.

As soon as she was out of sight, she let out a large sigh and threw her crown to Krillin who was running to keep up with her.

"Bulma, where are you going?" Krillin asked as he continued to follow his obviously pissed off friend. He hated when she would get upset like this, mostly because she would take it out on him or simply disappear into her private lab.

"I hate this! I wish I could just freaking go away or something." Bulma finally reaching her room threw her arms in the air and fell back onto her bed.

***

Vegeta sat against the wall of his cell with his arms folded across his chest. His armor had been taken away and he was in nothing more than a pair of spandex pants. His hair was jet black and looked like a flame almost. He let out a grunt as to show his annoyance as the sound of footsteps echoed off the walls. "Enough Kakorot."

The footsteps halted as Vegeta opened his eyes to see his annoyed friend. "Damnit Vegeta, what the hell are we doing here?" His hands made the shapes of firsts as he tried to control his anger. Kakorot could feel the anger building inside him as Vegeta stood and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Easy now, it is not the time. Let's see what this lizard wants from us – then we destroy him." Vegeta smirked as he felt his friend calm down.

"Hey you two!" A guard called from the hallway. The two turned, their black eyes piercing the guard who couldn't help but shake at the sight of the two intimidating men. "Lord Freeza wants you." And he quickly opened the door before motioning them to follow.

The two looked at one another and stalked out of the cell and towards this Lord person.

***


	2. Check Plus

Check Plus

Krillin watched as his friend continued to make a scene by herself. It started innocently enough by throwing her arms around, laying around on the bed, but it soon turned violent as things were thrown, cursing ensued and all he could do was watch.

"It just isn't fair! Why the hell do I even have to get married?!" She yelled while lifting another vase, "I mean, if I was a boy no one would even care. Everyone would think," she took in a deep breath, "oh, how smart that boy is –waiting, he is probably trying to get stronger or some shit like that."

"Bulma," Krillin said while reaching towards the expensive vase, "I think you just have to deal, tell your dad that none of them are good and he will send for more. Before you know it, you can find someone you like."

Bulma's eyes traveled to the ceiling as she began to think. "You're right Krillin!" She said as she began to pace back and forth. "I'll tell my dad that I need to find someone different – I need to!" She exclaimed as she dropped the vase before walking out of the room.

Krillin's shoulders dropped as he followed her, not knowing at all what she was talking about. "Could you clarify?"

"I mean," she spun around and grabbed his shoulders with her hands, "you, me, space adventure!" If she hadn't been holding his shoulder's, Krillin would have falling over.

"What?! Space adventure – to where?" Sweat was beginning to appear on his forehead.

"I want to get off this rock before I kill someone, I will just tell daddy that I am going to go to space to see these planets for myself and to find a real prince. Not some show off who just comes to parade in front of me. No, a real man who stays with his people!" Bulma winked her trademark wink and began walking again towards her father's throne room.

"That isn't what I….meant." Krillin said but he knew it was too late. "Me and my big mouth," he said before running after the now determined princess.

***

Vegeta and Kakorot walked through the crowded streets taking in their surroundings. They had been unconscious when they were brought to this planet from space and had no idea where they were or why they were there.

The streets were lined with people who were all obviously leaving from something. Confetted still littered the streets and people were laughing and marching all over the place. Vegeta was amazing at all the different species on this planet – all different colors of skin, hair, some with gills others with wings. It was like this was a universal planet.

Kakorot was just as curious as Vegeta as he continued to gawk at all the different people around, he was not as subtle as Vegeta, but he didn't care – none of them had a power reading that was worth worrying about, at least not to them.

Vegeta felt uneasy as they continued to walk, his tail unwrapped around his waist and began to wave from side to side, he let out an annoyed sigh – he hated it when his tail had a mind of its own – which was far too often. He took in several deep breaths to calm himself which in turn caused his tail to cease and re-wrap itself around his waist.

The next thing he knew, the sunlight was block and a chill ran over his body. He looked up to see a towering building in front of him. He assumed that this had to be where the 'lord' resided. He didn't pay much attention to the obviously compensating building and followed the soldier, leading them to who knew where.

***

"Daddy I made up my mind." Bulma said as she stood in front of her sitting father. Freeza's face was surprisingly calm for his daughter's proposal.

"You want to leave, go off somewhere with baldy and find a prince?" He raised his eyebrow and leaned against his arm rest, his cheek resting against his hand.

"Yes."

"Have you not noticed that I brought you hundreds upon hundreds princes?" Freeza's voice began to rise, Bulma however did not flinch. She was used to his freak outs and knew he wouldn't hurt her, he still needed her.

"Yeah, but they are all pathetic losers and you know it." Bulma walked closer to her father, "besides, none of them are even strong enough to be considered useful for our army." Freeza smiled, she knew that he loved it when she used 'our army', in some sick way it made Freeza proud.

"Whatever, if it will get you off my case girl." Freeza waved her hands in the air as to show his daughter that he didn't want her around him anymore. Bulma smiled as she turned to skip out of the room. "You leave in six months." Bulma froze.

"Six months?!" Her heart sank. "That is too long daddy! I want to go now." She hated it when she had to revert to whiney princess, but she was not too proud not to.

"Damnit child – six months will give me enough time to prep a ship and a crew. You also need to decide where you are going to go and if that planet even had a prince!" Bulma put her hands on her hips.

"I guess you are right." She hadn't thought about all the little details, oh well, she thought to herself. "Okay, six months. Thanks daddy!"

She turned to leave as the doors to the chamber opened from the other side. Bulma looked up to see three of her father's guards escorting two men. She was taken aback at the appearance of the two and couldn't help but stare. "Hello," she thought to herself.

She looked first to the taller of the two who had jet black hair, a muscles for days. She moved her eyes up and down his body wondering what he must have done to be that ripped until she caught a glimpse of the other.

She was shocked to see that this man had more defined muscles then the other, he was in nothing more than a pair of spandex pants revealing his perfect body composition. Her eyes traveled than to his hair that stood up like some kind of flame, as she continued to take in his presence she met his icy stare.

He looked straight at her and Bulma felt herself take in a quick breath. She hadn't realized that he had seen her looking at him and quickened her pace as to hid the rosy color growing on her cheeks.

Krillin was waiting for his friend as she left the room and pressed her back against the nearest wall. He was so confused, he never saw her act this way – especially not after talking to her father.

"Who was that guy?" She asked as Krillin peeked into the throne room.

"Which one?" He asked noticing two half dressed men.

"The cute one Krillin!" She sighed and looked over his shoulder. "That one, the shorter one."

Krillin squinted as to get a better view of the man but had no idea who he was anyway. "Sorry Bulma, I have no clue."

Bulma sighed as she stood up straight and straighten out her dress. "Give him a check plus, would ya?"

Krillin laughed as the two walked down the hallway towards her room to start doing some research on vacation spots in the universe.

Freeza glared as a smirk crossed Vegeta's face.


	3. Monkey

Monkey

Vegeta couldn't help but stare at the woman who was all to obviously checking out his companion. She had stopped walking and ran her eyes right over Kakorot, almost devouring his body. Vegeta felt uneasy as his counterpart didn't seem to notice until her eye's moved to him

Vegeta keep his composure as he watched her eyes take him in before she made eye contact with him. He heard her take in a breath and wanted to smile but maintained his stare. He didn't take kindly to people eying him and his friend like a piece of meat.

As soon as she realized that he knew she was gauking, she turned and walked out without saying a word. Vegeta couldn't help but stare at the way she moved her hips against the blue silk dress that clung to her every curve. He felt himself jerk at the sight of her when he back was completely exposed to him, 'where the hell is the back of the dress?' Vegeta thought to himself as the gown she wore completely exposed her back and creamy skin. Vegeta controlled himself as he turned to face his 'capture' – a giant lizard.

"Here are the prisoners you asked for Lord Freeza," the guard spoke as he kneeled before the creature. Vegeta and Kakorot looked at the man with interested as he sat in the oversized throne. Vegeta hated to see such waste – what was the point of some seat that towards over others when the person sitting in it could barley reach their feet to the ground.

"So, these are the Saiyjins everyone is talking about." Freeza smiled as the two men stiffened. How did this alien know about their race? Their race was on the brink of extinction and no one now a day had ever heard of a Saiyjin.

"What did you say?" Kakorot seemed to be slowly crouching, no one but Vegeta could notice as he became defensive. They both knew that is this Lord had heard of them – he knew much more than he was letting on.

"I said, you are the two Saiyjins I have heard about." Freeeza stood and walked towards the two. Vegeta smirked and folded his arms across his chest, he stood a couple two feet above the man who stood before them and was not intimidated in the slightest.

"How do you know about Saiyjins?" Vegeta spoke as he looked over the man in front of him. He looked at the man's white skin and didn't feel right, he was powerful, but not as powerful as him, but how was he captured? Nothing was making sense.

"I have my ways monkey, and you will address me as Lord Freeza." A wicked smile crossed over the lizards face as Vegeta and Kakorot both filled with rage. Kakorot was having a hard time controlling his rage as Vegeta felt his power rising.

"You would be smart to watch your tongue lizard." Vegeta hissed. His race may have been close to extension, but he refused to let some big mouth talk about his people like that – like they were animals.

"And you yours. Do you have any idea who I am or what I can do?" He rose from the ground to become eye level with Vegeta who looked into his sadistic stare.

"I don't know who you are and what you think you can do to me – but my patience is running thin." Vegeta replied. "So you better get on with this before I get bored and dispose of you."

"Oh, you poor fool." Freeza smirked, Vegeta didn't see him move and before he could react, he felt a tail wrapped around his neck.

Vegeta powered up but found that it was useless; he couldn't shake the damn thing off. Kakorot let out a roar and lunged at the man who easily moved before kicking him in the stomach. Vegeta watched as his friend fell to his knees, holding his mid section.

Vegeta let out a scream the echoed against the walls, causing the whole building to shake before Freeza brought his face to his own. "Now monkey, be a good boy and listen to what I have to say – you are mine now and you will do as I say."

Vegeta continued to struggle until he felt a fist connect with his stomach. He felt the grip on his neck loosen as he fell to the floor gasping for air. Who was this man and where did he get such power?

"Stop this!" He heard someone cry, just before he lost consciousness he could have sworn he saw blue before everything turned black.

***

Bulma was in her room when the whole building began to shake and she heard what sounded like a roar down the hall. She instinctively ran towards the noise which she soon learned was coming from the throne room that she had just been inside.

The shaking had caused the door to open just a crack as she peaked inside. She saw the taller man on the ground holding his stomach – she then looked up to see her father with his tail wrapped around the shorter one's throat.

Without thinking she ran into the room towards her father. He dropped the man and before turning to face her, kicked the man's face causing him to lose consciousness if not kill him. Bulma ran to the man's side and kneeled beside him – he still had a pulse, but she knew he would be hurting in the morning.

Bulma knew her father was cruel, but she never had to witness it before. She hated that he ruled not because the people wanted him too, but because he was too strong to be brought down. – he ruled with fear.

"What do you want child?" Freeza still didn't look at his daughter as he walked about to the throne. He wasn't fazed at all as he looked at the two broken men in front of him and his daughter.

"I hear something so I came to see what was happening. What the hell were you doing with these two? Did they say something dad?" Bulma asked trying to play the sweet innocent girl. She wasn't sure if he fell for it anymore, but it never hurt to try.

"Meet the monkeys dear. I am going to make them our strongest warriors – no one will oppose us with these two on our side." Freeza smiled and motioned for the guards to take them away. Bulma stood between the guards and the two unconscious men.

"Where are you taking them?" She asked.

"To their cell dear, I couldn't have them waking up in the throne room could I?"

Bulma moved aside and let the guards grab the two men by the arms. She could tell that they were struggling to drag the two men from the room. It took them several minutes before she was left alone with her father.

"Don't worry about them Bulma, they are nothing but beasts, wild animals that need to be controlled. Forget what you saw here, no one is to know what they are or what they mean to us." Bulma nodded and walked out of the room to see the guards turning the corner.

"They must be keeping them in the high security prison in the city." Bulma thought. If they were really that important or that strong, her father wouldn't dare keep them near the palace, near her. She ran her hands through her hair before she began to walk towards her room. She needed to see them again, she needed to know why they were so important to her father, what was so special about those two men.

She continued to think about what she had seen and her eyes grew wide as she remembered seeing a tail before the two were dragged away. "What kind of people have tails?"


	4. Ease Dropping

Ease Dropping

Vegeta woke with a throbbing headache and felt as though he was going to vomit at any moment. He felt the cool touch of stone against his face as he blinked several times and waited for his eye sight to focus.

He recognized the holding cell that he and Kakorot had been in before they met the lizard. He sat up slowly while holding his head – it was pounding. He soon felt a familiar feeling as he pulled his hand back to see dried crusts of blood.

"What happened?" He whispered as he looked over to see Kakorot in a similar position. He was rubbing his eyes and holding his stomach.

"Vegeta – what, what happened back there?" Vegeta looked to the ground before slamming his fist into the stone floor – it broke easily as he brushed the dust off of his hand.

"I don't know Kakorot. Somehow that damn lizard knows about our people and is trying to use us." Vegeta was filling with rage – how could someone know about them when they had worked so hard to hide themselves from the universe.

"He was so strong, he moved so quickly." Kakorot sighed and rested his head on the stone wall behind him. "How can we beat him?"

Vegeta thought for a moment, remembering a cry before blacking out. He smirked and relaxed, "we wait for the solution to come to us."

Kakorot looked at Vegeta but sighed, he had no idea what his friend meant but trusted him.

***

Bulma had changed from her formal event attire to something more comfortable. Versus the backless silk dress, she had put on a long white cotton gown. It tied behind her neck and revealed just enough of her bust to get men to do whatever she wanted. It flowed all the way to the floor and resembled something from the Elizabethan era, except a little more modern. Bulma loved to look good and show off her body, it gave her a sense of power over those around her.

She had just finished brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Krillin." She called as she put the brush down.

Krillin smiled as he looked at his friend, she was gorgeous, especially when she wore her hair down like that. It looked like a waterfall, blue wavy locks that fell to the center of her back. He always wondered why they had always just been friends but to think of them as anything else didn't make sense to either of them.

"So we have a lot of studying to do!" He smiled as he placed the stack of books in his arms on her bed.

She looked at the stack of thick books and sighed, "Are you serious?" She asked.

"You're the one that wanted to do this Bulma and don't back out on me now!" Krillin brought his fingers to his temples and started to massage them. He knew something was wrong and he would soon have a headache.

"I didn't mean we had to start now," she smiled before walking over to her friend, "I have a field trip that we are going to make!"

"Please tell me where you think we are going." Krillin asked, applying more pressure to his temples, fighting the pounding that was starting to echo in his head.

"The prison cell with those two fine lookin' men!" She shot a victory sign towards her friend who slumped over instantly.

"Can't we just do what we were planning to do 10 minutes ago?" Krillin asked, still facing the floor.

"Come on Krillin," she begged, "dad knows something about them and I want to find out what it is." She walked past him but as she did, grabbed hold of his shirt and dragged the man behind her as they headed towards the southwest exit to the castle.

***

Vegeta had not moved since he and Kakorot has spoken several hours before. They were both in deep thought, planning away to get out of this cell they were in. Kakorot had of course attempted to escape but found there was some sort of ki shield that was blocking their attacks on the bars. He also tried to break the bars – but found they were also some sort of alien metal that was stronger than them.

Vegeta looked from his sitting position around to get a feel for his surroundings. There was a small window in the cell that looked like nothing more than a sewer to those above ground. It provided a small beam of light which both men avoided. The hallway was empty and there were no other cells. Vegeta could only assume that they were in the top security holding facility and the lizard didn't want anyone to know about them.

Vegeta's attention was quickly turned to the sound of a door opening and several sets of feet walking closer. Kakorot instantly became defensive as Vegeta continued to sit in the darkness, out of sight.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." A man's voice came from the hallway, his voice echoed towards them.

"Don't be such a baby – what could happen?" Vegeta's ears perked as he heard a woman's voice, he couldn't tell but it sounded familiar.

"You are going to get us in trouble… and I let you, why do I let you?"

"Because you are a little bitch." He heard the woman laugh and the man let out a sigh.

Vegeta watched from the darkness as the figure of a short man appeared before the cell, he was carrying a torch, barley providing any light what so ever. Vegeta remembered seeing him in the palace, standing outside that lizard's door and had to suppress a growl. The light was reflecting off of his bald head and he could tell that he was scared as the light was shaking.

Before he could even blink, another beam of light appeared and a wave of blue filled his eyes. Vegeta blinked as he found himself leaning forward to see a woman, dressed in all white with long blue hair. He strained to see her face, but found that at his distance he couldn't make out her features.

"Who are you?" She asked Kakorot, obviously not noticing Vegeta in the shadows.

Kakorot laughed as he powered down, "I might ask you the same question."

"I'm Bulma, and you?" Vegeta could see the will power in Kakorot fading as he looked at the woman.

"Kakorot." He said shortly.

"Well nice to meet you too." She sighed as she inspected the cell, unable to see anything but the one man standing there. "Why are you here?" Both men we taken a back with how forward she was.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Are you always going to answer a question with another question because this could take forever." She heard a laugh come from the man's lips. Bulma's eyes continue to wander the hall and then back to the cell.

"Looking for something?" Kakorot asked.

"The other guy – where is he?" Vegeta paused when he realized that she was looking for him. Why would this woman be trying to find him?

Kakorot didn't answer for several moments until Bulma heard a noise from the back of the cell. She grabbed the torch from Krillin and pushed it towards the corner to see a pair of feet. "I'm right here woman – now what do you want?"

Bulma felt her face turn a bright shade of red as Krillin took several steps away from her. Both men in the cell noticed the smaller ones motion and wondered what he was so scared of.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ASS HOLE? I FUCKING SAVE YOUR ASS FROM FREEZA AND MAKE SURE YOU ARE TAKEN CARE OF, GO OUT OF MY GOD DAMN WAY TO FIND YOU AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS CALL ME WOMAN!?" Her voice rang throughout the entire cell block causing all of the men to cover their ears. Now they knew why the man was so scared.

Vegeta stood as soon as the ringing had stopped and quickly walked to the front of the cell so the two were almost face to face. "Don't you dare talk to me that way you low life." He hissed through the bars. He finally was able to make our her sharp features. Her eyes were the same color as her hair and her skin was porcelain white – he had never seen anything like her.

"Low life…LOW LIFE?! How dare you!" She yelled before swinging the torch towards Vegeta. He laughed as the ki shield reflected it back towards her. Her eyes filled with rage as she stared at the flame haired man. She hadn't gotten a good look at his face before and couldn't help but notice his sharp features and intense eyes, but she noticed something different about them, they were happy? No, intrigued, like she was some kind of game to him.

"Okay, okay," Krillin interjected as he pulled Bulma away from the bars. "Now what did you want with them Bulma so we can get out of here, they are giving me the creeks."

Bulma took a moment to calm herself before running her hand through her hair. Vegeta stood still but quickly inhaled her scent, vanilla. "Okay…" She said after taking in several deep breaths.

"I want to know why Freeza is so interested in you guys, why he isn't keeping you with other prisoners and why THE HELL YOU TWO HAVE TAILS!" Bulma yelled as she pointed to where the brown fury object was dancing behind Vegeta. He hadn't noticed it and quickly backed away from her.

Kakorot couldn't hide the concern in his eyes as he looked at Vegeta who seemed quite annoyed at the fact that his tail was acting out of turn. It wasn't normal for Saiyjins to lose control of their tail, and it normally meant one thing.

"We have no idea why that man is keeping us here. We woke up in this cell and don't even know what planet we are on." Kakorot said as Vegeta got control of his tail, wrapping itself around his waist.

"Well that is just great." Bulma tapped her foot on the ground, she was beginning to get impatient. "I will just have to figure it out myself then." She turned her back to the men, "To bad too, I was going to try to help you guys. But I guess since you won't help me – I'll leave you to deal with your 'situation'." Before either of them could respond she was walking down the hell. "Come on Krillin!" She yelled as the bald man ran behind her.

The two waited until they heard the footsteps die and the large door close. "That was interesting." Kakorot said as he looked down the hall towards where the two had left.

"We will see her again, you can count on that." He smiled as he returned to his sitting position in the shadows.


	5. History Lesson

History Lesson

Bulma walked back to her room faster than she had in a long time. She lost Krillin somewhere along the way when she told him that she needed to be alone. It may have not been put together as gracefully and perhaps a couple of obscenities were mixed in there as well, but Krillin got the idea.

She slammed her door causing the balancing books on her bed to fall to the floor. She let out a loud scream to release some of her anger. No one had ever talked to her like that, never! She was the princess of this god forsaken planet – no, the universe and she was to be treated with respect.

She sat on the edge of her bed looking at her destroyed room and let out a loud sigh. Broken glass, books everywhere – she needed to create a destruction room – or just start buying non-breakable items to decorate her room. The later of the two sounded better.

"What was with that guy?" She asked as she grabbed her pillow and covered her face as she let out another scream, this one louder than the last, but muffled at least. "Who the hell does he think he is, talking me like that. I go all the way over there to help that SOB and all he does is insult me." She stood and started pacing her room, occasionally tripping and kicking various objects before she stopped and looked at one of the books on the floor.

That was it – research! She thought to herself. All this time she had been relying on her physical appearance to get the job done, she almost completely forgot about her brains – ironically. She left the war zone and headed down the corridor to the familiar library that she frequented often.

She loved this room. It was floor to ceiling covered with books about anything you could imagine – poetry, fiction, science, art and what she was looking for history. She walked over to the section she barely ever visited and quickly brought up the computer catalogue. Minutes passed before she let out a frustrated grunt.

"What the hell am I supposed to type in here? Men with tails?" She typed in the last words she spoke and waited for the computer screen to pull up the results.

"1240 possible results," the computer spoke as Bulma's jaw dropped.

"Okay, I suppose I should try to get more specific." She thought back to what her father had said to her. _Nothing more than monkeys, beasts._ She thought for a moment before typing into the computer "Men/Monkey species".

She waited for a moment before the results popped onto the screen, "23 possible results".

Better, she thought to herself. "Okay, what else is there about them…" Bulma began typing again almost immediately, "men/monkey warrior race".

Bulma saw the results flash in front of her "5 possible matches". She scrolled through the various titles, _Warrior Races, Man = Monkey, Becoming a stronger fighter, Saiyjin history and History of the Universe._

Bulma looked at the last two titles and quickly went to find the books. The later of the two she found impossible to bring as it was one of the largest books in the library and divided into hundreds if not thousands of books. The first of the two she found stuffed behind other volumes, it was small.

She looked at the cover as she tried to pronounce the title, she had never heard of the word Saiyjin and it came out sounding more like Sia-gin. She quickly took the book back with her to her room so now one would see her with the book – she wanted this to be kept secret from everyone, mostly her father.

***

Vegeta and Kakorot awoke to the loud noise of footsteps heading towards their cell. They were beginning to lose their patience with this whole captive thing. It was very unlike a Saiyjin to wait for others to decide their fate. They knew that they had to make a move and soon.

"Lord Freeza wishes to see you," the guard pointed to Kakorot as he opened the door.

He hesitated and looked back to Vegeta who involuntarily stepped forward. They had yet to be separated and neither of them liked the idea of not having the other to cover their back.

"You better not keep him waiting, he won't be as easy on you next time. Now come on." Kakorot, not seeing an option, stepped out of the cell. He looked over his shoulder and silently the two looked at each other, nodding in a silent understanding.

Once Vegeta heard them leave he slammed his fist against the wall. "What is this guy playing at?" He thought to himself as he began to pace back and forth in his cell, his footsteps being the only sound echoing in the empty prison.

***

It didn't take Bulma long to read about the history of the Planet Vegeta because it was in fact, very short. What she gathered was that it was a planet full of a warrior race that was slowly growing in strength – it was still a relatively new planet when it was struck by a meteor – killing the planet and everyone with it.

Bulma wondered why she had never heard of them before and why there was so little in their history. She guessed it was because it most have been such a young planet. The book also mentioned that they did not really have any scientific knowledge so they had never learned about space travel. But one thing that didn't make sense was the fact that if those two men were Saiyjin, how did they survive. The history book said that the whole race was wiped out.

She decided that she needed to talk to them again, and this time she needed to be a little smarter on how to approach them, especially the little spit fire one. She decided to call it a night as it was nearly midnight and she needed to plan what she was going to do to confront the men.

She quickly placed the book under her pillow as she went to shower and prepare for bed. Little did she knew that it was only the beginning of her history lesson with the Saiyjins, and it was going to start much sooner then she anticipated.


	6. Monster

Monster

Kakorot entered the all too familiar room around midnight. He saw Freeza sitting on his throne, his tail moving back and forth. Kakorot was attempting to control his fury as he watched the man laugh openly at him.

"Now monkey boy, are you going to behave?" He laughed walking towards the shaking man.

"What do you want?" He said between his teeth. He was shocked out how this man's presence could shake him to the core so much. He hated him with every fiber of his being and he wasn't sure why.

"Don't you ever wonder where you really came from monkey boy?" Freeza asked as he circled Kakorot. "Don't you ever question why you and Vegeta are so different than the others around you?"

Kakorot smirked, was this guy for real? "We know why we are different, the real question is, how the hell did you know we exist." Before he could see his reaction Kakorot felt a fist connect with the side of his face causing him to fall to one knee.

"You will not take that tone with me monkey." Freeza hissed. "Now, I know you are just a dumb animal but let me make something very clear," he leaned closer to Kakorot's ear, "you belong to me."

Kakorot growled as he felt another fist connect with his face and he was forced to his hands as well as his knees. He could feel the warm blood flowing from the wound. "You will never control a Saiyjin lizard." He laughed as Freeza raised her elbow and brought it down directly on Kakorot's spine.

Kakorot let out a roar of pain that echoed off the walls of the room. Freeza smiled as he heard the sound of cracking bones and saw the man fall to his stomach – unconscious if not dead. He motioned for the guards to take him away and bring the other.

A trail of blood was left as the drug his body from the room.

***

Bulma shot up from her bed as she heard another cry. It sounded like an animal was being beaten. She quickly sat up and reached for her silk robe and covered her naked body. It was summer on their planet so she wore her blue silk robe that came to her mid thigh. Being a princess had its perks, and the clothes selection or lack thereof was one of them.

She opened her door to see a light shining from the her father's throne room. She took a deep breath before tip toeing towards the door. She had almost reached the door when she heard her father "take him away, bring me the other."

Before she could think she slinked in the shadows as to not be seen. She looked on as she saw the body of the tallest man being dragged away. She shuttered looking at his twisted body – she had no idea what had happened to him, but she didn't want to know what was in store for the other.

***

Vegeta heard the door open and was confronted with two guards motioning him to follow. He felt uneasy that Kakorot wasn't with them but knew that he would soon see him – in this life or the next.

He growled and followed the men out of the cell and to the lizard's domain.

***

Bulma continued to hide in the shadows as she saw two more guards escorting her favorite firecracker into her father's throne room. She waited to see if anyone else was coming before creeping closer as to see what was going on and what her father was going to speak with him about.

When she reached the door, she saw Vegeta standing in front of her father, looking at the trail of blood that led from his feet to the door. She noticed his tail had begun to waive back and forth behind him as he waiting for Freeza to speak.

"Do you get it yet monkey," Freeza laughed as Vegeta stood motionless, "you belong to me. Now, if you want to ensure the safety of your race you will listen to me and do as I say."

Bulma listened intently to what her father was saying, what did he mean by ensuring the safety of his race?

"I know where they are hiding Vegeta – so don't pretend like you are all that's left. I can hunt them down you know, just like I did to you and your friend there." Bulma watched as Vegeta tensed, his hands turning into fists. "You know you can't beat me, and if you want your people to live, you will do exactly as I say. You understand?"

Bulma watched as Vegeta stood there, motionless. She had no idea what her father was talking about. Why did he keep calling them his people? Were there more Saiyjins out there? So many questions were running through her head that she almost didn't notice her father walking behind Vegeta.

"Do you understand?" He asked again.

Vegeta remained silent until Bulma heard and ear piercing scream. She looked to see her father grabbing hold of Vegeta's tail. It whipped violently back and forth as Freeza laughed. Vegeta buckled over in pain as Freeza's grip tightened around the object in his hand.

"Do you understand monkey?" Freeza's voice was more intense this time.

Vegeta refused to look at the man and made no motion to acknowledge he had even spoken.

Freeza's glare turned icy as he lifted Vegeta from the ground and kicked his stomach. Vegeta went flying across the room before crashing into the wall. Before he had time to recover, Freeza was on top of him, landing punch after punch on his face, stomach, chest – you name it he hit it.

Bulma could feel her knees shaking as she saw her father continue to hit the Saiyjin. She had never seen her father like this, sure she had seen him hurt traitors or enemies to the throne, but never threaten and attack a defenseless man. It made her sick as her knees begin to give way.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU SAIYJIN SCUM?!" Freeza laughed as she threw Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta coughed up blood as he struggled to stand.

He refused to help this man, this monster. He couldn't believe that he knew where he had hidden his people – it was too far out of reach for anyone, no one could get to them, his people would live on even if he died.

"It is only a matter of time. We will find your weakness boy, I would spend your days praying that we don't." Freeza growled at the broken man in front of him and left the room. He told the guards to leave as he turned his back on the man and began to walk out.

"Lord Freeza, you just want to leave him here." One of the guards questioned.

Freeza looked over his shoulder to see the guard backing away, "Leave the monkey scum, he can't hurt anyone, not here." Freeza laughed before walking away, the guards following closely behind. "Besides, some servant will take care of him, I don't want to waste my time."

Bulma waited until they had all left and she heard a heavy door close from behind the throne. She knew her father and she knew he wouldn't be returning that night so she quickly ran to the side of the broken man before her.

She slowly lowered herself to her knees, inspecting him from head to toe. She could see the puddle of blood forming around his head as his body shook. She instinctively brought her hands to his head to see where the blood was coming from. She was relieved to see that it was most from when he had coughed up the blood, otherwise he was mostly just bruised.

"How could you do this to him, what did he ever do?" Bulma thought to herself as she rolled the man on to his side, it was harder than she imagined and struggled to move the heavy man.

After a good five or more minute battle, she had balanced the Saiyjin on his side and rested his head on her lap. Without knowing what she was doing, she took her hands and began to run her fingers over his flame like hair, comforting him.

"Freeza," Bulma looked down at the man who lay before her, "you monster."


	7. Allies?

Unlikely Allies

"This is so bad, Bulma, this is so bad." Vegeta heard a voice echo through his pounding head. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to figure out where he was.

"Hold your horses Krillin! It isn't like he going anywhere anytime soon – I mean, he just got the crap beat out of him." Bulma smiled as she patted her friend on the head. "Besides, I think we could help each other out."

Vegeta vision was blurred as he saw a wave of blue walk past him. His head was pounding an every inch of him ached. He let out an involuntary moan and closed his eyes once again.

Bulma, hearing something like a groan, ran over to Vegeta's side and kneeled beside the bed. Vegeta took a moment to open his eyes and focus in on the pale face that was too close for comfort. He tried to push away but found that it was pointless to try to move.

"Where…where am I?" He choked out. Bulma's face seemed to calm a bit as he spoke. She was relieved that he was awake and speaking, after the beating that her father provided – she wasn't sure that he would come to at all.

"You're still in the palace, but you are safe." She brought her hand to his hair and began to stroke it softly. Vegeta found the strength to lift his hand and swat hers away, causing Bulma to pull back in pain. He looked up to see her eyes fill with some sort of emotion that he could not place.

"Safe?" He laughed as he tried to push himself up, it took several moments before his arms buckled under the weight of his body and he fell back onto his stomach. Bulma reached out again to help him, he only returned her movement with an icy glare. "Don't touch me woman."

"You are one to make demands right now." Bulma hissed towards him as she stood and walked towards her friend who had backed away towards the wall, he seemed to be using the Saiyjin history book like a shield as he brought it up to his chest.

"Bulma – let's get out of here. He doesn't want your help." Krillin began to side step towards the door.

"Well then why don't you leave Krillin!" She was getting so sick of all these men in her life, lame, conceded, arrogant, worry warts. "I can't just let that lizard do this to more people – I have to get away from here and figure out how to beat him."

Krillin felt the book slip from his hands and fall to the floor. Vegeta's ears also perked at the last statement the blue haired woman said, she also wanted that thing dead. Perhaps they could help each other after all.

"That…oh, I wouldn't say that Bulma." Krillin forced out.

She didn't even look at him as she reached to pick up the book that he had dropped at his feet. She dusted it off and tucked it under her arms and looked at her friend. "I know, but I can't stand by and let him do that again. You should have seen it Krillin – he was so…"

"Brutal?"

"Yeah, I have never seen him like that, but it all makes sense now, why he would rule so much. People are scared of what he can do to them, to their families." Bulma looked away from her friend trying to stop the tears that were building in her eyes from falling. She couldn't believe that she was related to that monster, that thing that could hurt people so easily. She never liked her father, but now, she couldn't even stomach the thought of him.

Vegeta finally forced himself into a sitting position and leaned his back against a wall as he took in his surroundings. He was in what looked like a war zone, it was obviously a bedroom, but there was broken glass and debris everywhere. He saw that he was sitting on an elaborate bed that was decorated in way to much pink silk for anyone's liking.

Bulma turned to him and again sat beside him. He looked better, after she had convinced Krillin to help her drag the man back to her room, she washed off all the blood and applied healing cream to the open wounds. She unfortunately didn't study much medicine, so she just had to use the basic knowledge that she had. Krillin the whole time, protested saying that it was her death wish to help out someone that her father obviously didn't like.

"You still need rest," she tried to be comforting, but every once of her wanted to smack the rude man. His breathing was still labored as he sat against the wall.

"I'll be fine – I just need to find Kakorot, we need to get off this planet before it is too late." He said.

"I don't know where he is – Freeza had him taken away before he got to you, he looked like he was in bad shape."

"Worse than me?" He asked.

"I wouldn't say that," Bulma began until the Saiyjin cut her off.

"He'll be fine."

Bulma could feel her temper rising – this man she insisted on helping was really starting to get on her nerves. She hated being interrupted, especially when she was sticking her neck out there. She had no idea what her father would do if he saw that she was helping to Saiyjin. He had specifically told her to stay away from them and she had disobeyed him.

"I don't know how I can get you off this planet Vegeta, but I will try."

Vegeta paused and looked her dead in the eye, "how did you know my name?" He asked dumbfounded. He never remembered telling her what it was and tried to make sure very few people did.

"I heard my.." she paused, "Freeza say it when I found you."

"What are you, some sort of maid here?" He asked. He knew that wasn't true because of her appearance, she was much to lovely to be someone who cleaned. She must be a pleasure slave or something, he thought to himself.

Bulma paused and couldn't think of anything. She didn't fully trust this man and didn't want to give him too much information, especially information he could use against her. "None of your business what I do here." She mentally slapped herself on the head – creative answer Bulma.

"Don't say my name to anyone else around here, you understand?" He hissed at her. Bulma shrunk away from him – she hated that he scared her like he did. She never backed away from people – especially thick skulled men, but there was something animalistic in how he looked at her and it frightened her like nothing else.

"Do you want my help or not? We are just running around in circles here!" Bulma finally stood and began to pace back and forth. Vegeta blinked twice as he finally noticed what she was – or was not wearing. He tried to fight the shade of pink that was overtaking his cheeks when he saw her silk robe that was barley covering her perfect legs.

"We have to figure out how to get off this planet…but Freeza runs a tight ship – he would never just let us go." She was pacing back and forth as Vegeta's eyes slowly moved up to the two semi-bouncing mounds on her chest. He hated himself for being male sometimes but couldn't seem to look away.

"I have it!" She exclaimed as she jumped – Vegeta's stare followed intently. Krillin let out a moan as he noticed what had managed to shut the loud mouth Saiyjin.

He walked beside him and leaned in close, "I wouldn't let her notice that buddy, it is for your own good." Vegeta snapped out of his trance and returned his line of vision to her face. It was covered with a goofy grin as she stuck her hand out once again in the familiar victory pose.

"You can come on our space mission!" Krillin fell over, literally at the idea and Vegeta just stared, not conveying any sort of emotion. "We are leaving in six months and we can go anywhere we want." She smiled as she sat down beside Vegeta.

"What kind of mission is this?" He asked, he was beginning to feel better, his body still ached but his mind was more focused now on the task at hand, rather than the pain.

"Um," Bulma began, "we are going to… RECRUIT!" She smiled.

"Recruit what?" Krillin and Vegeta asked simultaneously.

"Princes, for the princess." She continued to smile, her cleverness taking over.

Krillin shook his head before sitting back up. He hated how good she had gotten at lying, it just wasn't fair. He was surprised that the flame haired man seemed to be buying it. "This cursed planet has a princess? Is she as ugly as her father." He laughed as Bulma brought her hand up to smack the insulting Saiyjin, she caught herself as he gave her a quizicle look.

She cleared her throat before stammering, "Don't talk about the princess that way, it isn't her fault that she was born to a murdering monster." Vegeta blinked a couple times as he stared at the stuttering woman. "Besides, it isn't like you can chose your parents."

"Whatever, how long until you leave on this mission?"

"Six months," Krillin added quickly. He didn't like being left out of the conversation even though he knew he should try to run as far away from the two as humanly possible.

"So be it," Vegeta said as he stood, he could feel his strength returning, "we will leave in six months." He began to walk towards the door before tripping on one of the many random items on the floor. Bulma reached out to catch him but soon found herself falling as well. The two landed, the heavier on top of the other.

"Ouch!" Bulma yelled as she felt herself crushed by the full weight of the Saiyjin on top of her. Vegeta took a moment to realize what had happened and quickly shot himself off of her and stammered backwards. Bulma sat up slowly and rubbed her shoulder, she didn't notice that the top of her robe had slipped off and left a good portion of her chest exposed.

Both Vegeta and Krillin stared for a moment before lifting their heads as high as their necks would allow them. Bulma didn't notice what had happened until she heard Krillin clearing his throat.

Bulma gasped as she quickly covered herself and turned a violent shade of red. She was thankful that it had not fallen all the way down to reveal what no man had seen before but still she was mortified. "You could have told me sooner ass holes!" She stood and looked at the ground.

"Maybe someone should clean this pig sty. Who's room is this anyway?" Vegeta questions as he brought his head back to a normal level.

"This is the princess' room." Krillin chirped before Bulma smacked him on the head.

"What a slob." Vegeta snorted as Bulma made a fist with her hands. "So, what do I do for the next six months? Continue to get the shit beat out of me?"

Bulma thought for a moment, nothing was coming to her. She looked to Krillin who hung his head down low. "No, you should train, make Freeza believe you are loyal to him. This is a really important mission and he will want his best guards to go with us so make him believe you are his best warriors."

Vegeta tensed at this, he hated the idea of having to obey that man, pretend that he was his slave, but he knew there was no other way. "Alright," he said between his teeth, "but as soon as we are off this rock I intend to find a way to kill that thing."

"So do I."


	8. Book Covers

Book Covers

Krillin's jaw dropped to the floor as he heard Bulma. "As do I." Sweat was pouring off his bald head as he looked at his long time friend, he couldn't believe what she was saying, she wanted to kill her own father.

Vegeta and Bulma looked directly into each other's eyes, looking for any sign of falter to show that the other was lying – neither could find it. Vegeta nodded before leaving the room – he knew that if this was going to work, he had to return to the very place he didn't want to be, the throne room.

He knew what Freeza wanted and why he left him in the room – unguarded. He wanted Vegeta to wait. He knew that if he waited for him the morning, Freeza would believe the he had won him over. And so he returned, and waited.

Krillin still hadn't said anything to Bulma as she stood with her back to him. Vegeta couldn't help but admire her resolve but thought that she was out of her right mind.

"Are you just going to stand there Krillin?" She asked. He could hear the softness return to her voice, making him relax more. He knew that she could talk big, but would normally snap out of it, realizing what a ridiculous she had had.

"What are you thinking crazy?" Krillin asked walking towards her. Before he reached her, she spun around to face him, he didn't know the kind of look she was giving him, he hadn't seen it before.

"I have never seen him like that – I couldn't believe it. But," she paused, "I could and I can't let him do this to others, I just can't." She shook her head before sitting back down on her bed. She rested her head in her palms, trying to calm down.

"Come on, get some rest and we will talk about it tomorrow." Krillin smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up, thanking him silently as he squeeze gently and then left.

Bulma lay down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. She was in deep now, in league with a dead race to kill her own father. Oh well, she thought to herself, it was time that she took the next step towards her throne – she just didn't think it would come so soon.

***

Vegeta waited all night, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He knew what he had to do, but hated it. He waited for hours until the familiar sound of the door filled the room and the white figure stalked towards him.

Vegeta could see the sick man form a smile when he saw Vegeta waiting there for him. He could also see the pleasure that was in the man's eyes – a power trip that was only going to get worse with time. He moved towards the lizard as he sat in his throne.

"So monkey boy, have you come to your senses?" He asked, leaning forward, like a child who was eagerly awaiting an answer from a parent.

Vegeta made a fist with his hand and stood up straighter. He walked towards the throne and lowered himself to one knee, bowing before the man who let out a loud laugh the filled the large empty space around him. It took every ounce of strength that Vegeta had to not lunge towards the man.

Freeza sensed his restraint and wore an ever wider smile. The Saiyjns were his to control now – nothing would stand between him and universal domination; his new secret weapon.

"Very good, now," he motioned for a guard to come forward, "take our newest recruit to his friend and start them in training."

Vegeta stood and followed the man, slowly out of the room. He still wanted to turn around and blast the man who was lowering him to do such things – the only thing that was stopping him was the knowledge that in six months, he would be off this hell hole and back with his people, as long as the woman and her friend didn't screw things up.

***

Bulma almost fell out of bed as she awoke to pounding on her door. She jumped out of bed and wrapped her all too familiar robe around her. It didn't take long before she found her good but annoying friend Krillin yelling from the opposite side of the door.

"Come on Bulma – you are going to be late!" He continued to rap on the door until it shot open to a very tired and angry looking princess.

"Late for what, it is only 8:30!" She exclaimed shoving the clock in his face. He quickly batted it away.

"For your breakfast with your father and Yamcha, or did you forget about your 'check' man?" Before he could add another word, she slammed the door in his face and ran to her closet to pick something out.

"Damnit damnit damnit!" She exclaimed looking through the different dresses she owned. "What the trash am I supposed to wear to a breakfast?!" She was beginning to get frustrated before picking out one of her favorite yellow gowns. She loved the medieval appearance to it with the long sleeves with draping ends – she also loved the fact that it was one of her few shorter dresses that fell to her mid thigh. She then pulled her hair back into a ponytail, allowing some of the front strands to frame her face.

She looked in the mirror before giving herself the nod of approval – she was pretty good at this speed dressing and proceeded to leave her room and run down the hall towards the dining room.

***

Vegeta had met Kakorot shortly after he left Freeza and explained what they had to do. Kakorot was as hesitant as Vegeta at first but trusted his friend.

"Six months?" He asked.

Vegeta nodded, walking down the hall towards the training facility. "That is what the woman said."

"You think we can trust her?" He asked making Vegeta pause. He wasn't exactly sure what to believe or who to trust anymore. He barely knew the woman who claimed to desire the demise of the lord who he was currently serving, but for some reason he didn't question his trust. Was it misplaced? Who was this woman anyway, she refused to tell him how she received her information – or even her occupation. He looked at Kakorot and was about to speak as he inhaled something that smelled like vanilla.

He smiled, "We can trust her."

***

Bulma entered the large room to see Yamcha sitting at the end of the large table. He stood and walked towards her. Before she had time to react, he took her hand and bowed, "Princess, it is so good to see you. You look amazing." He smiled and kissed the top of her hand.

Bulma smiled and bowed, she hated it when men did that, but she didn't mind looking at him do it. She walked over to her seat which Yamcha eagerly held out for her and pushed in as she sat. A gentleman, she thought to herself and smiled.

Before she had the chance to place her napkin on her lap Yamcha spoke, "So what is there to do around here for fun?" Bulma was shocked at this question. He came off so formal, but in one sentence she had lost the image of her shining knight.

"Well Prince Yamcha, what are your interests?" She asked in her most princess like voice.

"I love to play sports, you have sports on this planet right? Oh man, I would kill to play some baseball."

Bulma could feel her jaw hitting the floor as Yamcha continued to rant about different sports that she had never heard of before. This was the best that the dessert planet had to offer? She continued to stare at him dumbfounded until he smiled and ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Sorry, I am new to this whole prince thing," he explained, "You see, my people rule together. When they heard that you were looking for a prince, they decided to try."

Bulma smiled, relieved at the least, he wasn't royalty, just an attempt. She relaxed, he was pretty cute and at least he was semi-honest, more so than she was. She put her elbow on the table and leaned her chin on her hand, looking straight at her guest, "so Yamcha, tell me more about baseball."

He smiled as the two lost themselves to each other over a simple breakfast that never managed to be touched.

***

Bulma smiled as she walked towards the throne room with Yamcha close by. The two had spent the entire meal laughing and talking, neither of them even ate, they were too intent on listening to each other's stories. They also failed to notice that her father, had never bothered to show for their appointment – busy with something she assumed.

"Yamcha, I had a great time." Bulma smiled as she reached the door. She extended her hand as Yamcha took it and planted a kiss on the top.

"Me too Princess, I will have to teach you some more about baseball tomorrow. Maybe we could go out and I can teach you how to play?" Bulma blushed and nodded in reply.

She saw the grin form on his face as he bowed one last time before leaving her to her father. She was shocked at the morning she had had, she never imagined that she would enjoy Yamcha's company, but she really did. He was sweet and innocent – the exact opposite of her father. Her father, she thought as she looked at the room before her.

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door, it opened from the inside and it didn't take long for Bulma to find her father sitting in his throne with his trusted advisors next time him. They were whispering something to each other before stopping when they noticed her presence.

"So daughter, how was your meal?" Freeza asked.

Bulma walked towards her father, her normal attitude back in her step, she stopped a few feet in front of him and placed her hands on her hips. "Where the hell were you this morning dad? Forget about something?"

"Almost like you did dear?" Freeza chuckled to himself. "I figured I didn't need to be there – this is for you and if you find someone you like, why the hell should I care who it is?" Bulma was shocked at his response but stood her ground.

"Well dad, for your information, Yamcha was awesome and I do actually like him." Freeza froze at this statement; could it be true, his daughter was pleased with something?

"Well good, now leave me alone child, I have business to attend to." Bulma groaned in frustration but turned and stalked out of the room. She couldn't stand the man and was ready for the six months to be up – hopefully sooner then later.

***

Vegeta and Kakorot were walking back from the training facility when Vegeta caught a familiar scent in the air, vanilla. He grabbed Kakorot's shoulder, forcing him to stop. He sniffed the air again and looked down the hallway to his right.

"What is it Vegeta?" Kakorot asked.

Vegeta smelled the air once again, it was getting stronger. He didn't know why he stopped for the woman, but for some reason he wanted to see her. He searched his head for a reason why, and decided it must be because of the mission.

They waited for a moment before a man walked around the corner. Vegeta tightened his grip on Kakorot's shoulder as he looked at the strange person who was walking towards them. He was in royal attire from some backwater planet – his black hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail, but for some reason, he had the woman's scent all over him.

Yamcha didn't even notice the two until the hallways intersected. "Hey guys…" he stammered as he moved past the two. Vegeta maintained eye contact with him and gave him the most intimidating and frightening stare he could muster. It seemed to work as Yamcha picked up the pace after passing them.

Vegeta let go of his friends shoulder and began to walk faster towards their new quarters. He was defiantly royalty with his dress and being allowed free reign on the palace grounds, and the woman's scent was defiantly strong on him – Vegeta came to the conclusion that he was right about her, she must be a pleasure slave.

Kakorot noticed his friend's shoulders tense for a moment before they continued to walk towards their future.

The two men reached their quarters soon after their encounter with the man. It was a simple room with two beds, a monitor and light. They did not expect more as they were a warrior race, they knew that all they were wanted for was their strength.

The two decided that it was best to rest before they would begin their actual training which they were told was to start in a week or two. They wanted to test their physical power first before letting them train with other solders.

Neither Vegeta or Kakorot wanted to train with other species, they knew they were too weak and did not want to stir curiosity amongst their fellow soldiers. They tried their best to blend in with others so they would not be noticed; they were not sure how well that was going to work here.

Kakorot soon found his bed as he had not fully recovered from the night before. Vegeta understood and left his friend to rest while he familiarized himself with the palace. He headed down the hall towards a large room that was filled with books.

***

Bulma spent the rest of the day researching different planets where their party could go, and disappear for a while. It was much harder to research than she anticipated. She had all the books in the universe to her disposal, but didn't want her father to know what she was reading, but finally decided that she needed to go and get some real solid information versus using Wikipedia. (a/n: sorry, I had to throw that in there : ) )

She walked down the hallway to the large library and headed for the geography section. She knew exactly the book that she was looking for and sadly knew it was also on one of the top shelves. Without a second thought, she grabbed one of the many ladders and began to climb to reach her book.

It didn't take her long to find it as she climbed back down, she was about ten feet from the ground when she missed her step and felt herself losing her balance. Her stomach sank as she realized what was about to happen and waved her arms frantically in the air, attempting to regain some sort of control on her teetering body.

A second later she felt herself fall and let out a scream, she closed her eyes tightly awaiting the pain to hit, before she knew it, she felt like she hit a brick wall. She felt a strange warmth around her as she realized she never hit the floor, she was being held by a pair of arms. She looked around to see a black flame behind her.

"Vegeta?" She blinked again, not believing that it was him. He slowly set her down, allowing her to stand on her own two feet. She smiled and reached over to pick up her book that had fallen as well. It was not as lucky to be caught in the handsome man's arms though. "What are you doing here?"

Vegeta looked away, maintaining his arrogant attitude. "I was exploring the palace or whatever this place is and found this room. It didn't take me long to hear a scream and I came to see what it was and there you where. Don't worry," he smirked, "if I had known it would've been you, I would have let you fall."

Bulma took her hand and smacked his arm only to feel a pain run through her entire arm. "Why do I always get hurt around you?" She asked holding her reddening hand.

Vegeta laughed as he turned to face her, she grew instantly uncomfortable as he leaned closer, only inches away from her face, "Because," he leaned in closer still, "you are a woman who is not only weak, but clumsy."

Vegeta chuckled as Bulma's face turned from semi-red to a tomato red in seconds. Before he could respond she lifted the volume she was holding and brought it across his face. Vegeta stood, shocked at her actions and before he knew it, wrapped his hand around her throat – pushing her against the book shelf behind her.

"Don't you ever raise your hand to me wench, you are nothing more than a pleasure slave here and I will not be treated with such disrespect! I am the…" he paused as he looked at the fear in her eyes. He dropped her as she fell to her knees and coughed.

Vegeta paused as he looked down at her frail frame, he forgot how much stronger he was and that she didn't know anything about him. To her, he was a peasant – not… Vegeta, knelt beside her as she instantly backed away. The look on her face had not changed and he could see the slight bruising that was forming around her neck.

He lifted his hand to her as she backed away even further. He pulled it back and stood before leaving without a word.

Bulma waited for him to turn the corner before breaking down into sobs. She had never been as frightened as she had there and realized that Vegeta had just done to her what her father had done to him – was he really different or had she made one of the biggest mistakes of her life.


	9. Changes

Changes

A month had passed and things seemed to be according to plan. It did not take long for either Kakorot or Vegeta to trick Freeza into believing that they were loyal to him. They spent most of their days training and doing little things that Freeza asked of them. The two hated having to be his little pets, but they enjoyed the freedom to train with one another and show their true power.

After testing them, they decided that it was best to have to two isolated while training and neither had even gone up against another soldier. Vegeta could feel himself growing stronger everyday. He loved the feeling he got from fighting and training, he had forgotten the last time that he was able to test his skills in the open.

Kakorot could also feel his power rising but had recently been distracted by one of the ladies in waiting in the castle. He saw her one day walking down the hall and couldn't help but follow her. They soon got to talking and he learned that her name was Chi Chi and she was also new to the palace. Her parent's had sold her to Freeza in order to pay off their debt, Kakorot felt for her and the two soon became fast friends.

Vegeta huffed when Kakorot began to speak of the woman who he was interested in. Vegeta always knew his friend was soft, but he promised himself that he wouldn't be swayed as easily. It was hard being a Saiyjin male during these times, they were nearly extinct, barely any women to speak of and they were 19 – you do the math.

"Don't let her get in the way Kakorot, we leave in 5 months and I don't want you to have any distractions or attachments back here." Kakorot nodded before returning to his training.

No distractions, Vegeta said to himself as he punched the air in front of him, he knew how difficult it must be for Kakorot, because every time he smelt vanilla, he had to pause to see if she was there.

***

Bulma had spent the last month in the comfort of her lab, researching and preparing for the adventure. She knew that she had to focus and create training modules for the two Saiyjins and also create capsules that were large enough to sustain food for all four of them for a long time. She once walked into the kitchen to see the cooks hard at work – she questioned them, asking if there was a party coming up that she hadn't heard about and they only sighed saying it was for her father's two pets.

Bulma hated it when people called Vegeta and Kakorot pets, it was there new nickname with all the soldiers and staff – her father didn't help by calling them monkey all the time, but she knew how hard it must have been for them. She hadn't seen Vegeta since the incident in the library and had to admit that she was still frightened of him – had he meant to be that rough with her? Why did he get so defense, did she say something wrong? He called her lower class, which she still hadn't been able to piece together. It didn't make sense. Oh well, she thought as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh shit!" She said as she powered off her computer. She completely forgot that she had another date with Yamcha, and quickly exited the lab before running down the hall to her room to change into her baseball gear.

It didn't take her long to put on a pair of black spandex pants and a white tank top. She loved being able to wear clothes like this, since she was normally required to wear dressed and such. Since she had met Yamcha, she had learned how to play Baseball, Basketball, Tennis and many other sports that he introduced to her. They played several times a week and she began to notice a difference in her body – she was still trim but she had lean muscle and loved how she looked and felt.

Before long she heard a knock on her door, she opened it to see her new lady in waiting Chi Chi. "Princess Bulma, your father wants you." She said bowing.

Bulma let out a frustrated sigh, he always wanted to talk to her at the most inappropriate times. "Can't it wait, I am meeting Yamcha." She knew that Chi Chi couldn't answer that and walked quickly past her before heading to the throne room. She stopped and turned around, yelling to Chi Chi, "wait for Yamcha and tell him I will be there soon!"

***

Freeza was waiting for her in the throne room, he looked very upset. Bulma could tail because he did not have his normal smirk on. She slowly walked towards him and smiled, "Hey daddy, what's up?"

Freeza stared at her for a moment before standing and walking towards her, she could feel herself tense as he stood directly in front of her. It was true, she was several inches taller than her father, but it didn't stop her from being afraid of him.

"A little bird on the street says someone's eye has been wandering." He began to circle her as she looked confused.

"What are you talking about daddy?" She asked trying to hide the shaking in her voice.

"Don't play dumb child, it doesn't suit you." He hissed stopping in front of her. "You new maid, she and the monkey Kakorot have been courting."

Bulma couldn't help but release the breath that she had been holding. It wasn't about her, thank god. "I didn't think it was a big deal dad. I mean, they just talk like…"

"THOSE TWO ARE NOT TO INTERACT WITH ANYONE BUT ME!" Her father roarded causing Bulma to fall back, she propped herself up with her arms as she looked at her father, terrified. "You understand me girl, you best tell that girl that if I so much as catch her talking with him I will see to it that he is the one to kill her." He hissed between his teeth before turning around and walking to his throne.

Bulma was shaking violently, her father had never acted this way to her before; did he know something else that he wasn't telling her? She stood up and nodded before running out of the room. She could hear her father mumbling something in the background but didn't stop to figure it out.

As she left the room she turned the corner and ran into something that was like a wall of brick. She felt someone grab her arm, preventing her fall. She looked up to be met with the dark cold eyes of Vegeta. She didn't say a word before running past him, fighting the tears that were streaming down her face.

***

Vegeta wasn't sure why he had been called to Freeza's throne room. Since he had become him 'faithful' servent, the tyrant hadn't asked too much of him. He turned the corner to the room and was suddenly hit by Bulma. He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling backwards and slowly looked into her eyes.

He had never seen someone so scared, so frightened… She didn't say a word to him before pushing him aside and running down the hall. He took in a deep breath as his eyes widened with confusion, had he really hurt her that much a month ago – did she not trust him anymore? He couldn't help but feel a little hurt as he entered the throne room to a very pissed off Freeza.

"Monkey, come here." He ordered as Vegeta came in front of him and bowed.

"Lord Freeza, what can I do for you?" He asked, staring at the floor.

Freeza sat, admiring his pet before speaking, "Tell that little friend of yours to stop messing with my daughter's lady in waiting. If I catch him talking to her again I will make her my personal slave before having him kill her. You understand?"

Vegeta nodded, not conveying any emotion one way or the other, he expected something like this to happen. If he knew anything about Freeza, he knew that he was overly possessive of his daughter and would use her for political gain and didn't want anyone getting in the way of that. "Anything else?"

"No, now leave before I change my mind."

Vegeta stood and looked at Freeza who was still upset. He didn't say another word but noticed a piece of blue hair stuck to the tyrants armor, suddenly he had to suppress his anger that was rising in his body, did he touch her, did he hurt her? Questions flooded his mind as he left and looked down the hallway where Bulma had run to. And his heart ached for her.

***

Bulma collapsed on her bed and sobbed as thought of what her father had said to her. It wasn't easy running into Chi Chi and telling her that she couldn't see Kakorot anymore, he was the only thing that poor girl had, and she had to be the one to take it away.

"But," Chi Chi had said, "why does it matter? We are only friends Princess, I promise I won't hurt him – or make him do anything for me, please." She was on her knees begging Bulma for some sort of pity.

Bulma's heart reached out to her but there was nothing she could do. She shook her head and left the broken woman on the floor to pick up the pieces of her heart.

She hated herself – was she no better than her father, telling this woman who she could or could not see, it wasn't right. She wanted to go and tell Chi Chi to see Kakorot as much as she wanted, that she was free to do what she wanted but she knew that it would mean certain death for both of them, and it would ruin their plans.

She didn't even know how much time had passed until she heard someone knock on her door. "Hey Bulma, you ready to play?" She heard Yamcha's voice from outside the door.

"Hold on a minute." She needed a friend, and Yamcha was the closest thing she had to one since Krillin was away on official palace business. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and opened the door. "Let's go."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon playing baseball and Yamcha complimented her on how strong her swing was getting. Bulma knew part of it had to deal with the frustration she was feeling at home. Her plans to leave were at a stand still, she needed to talk to Vegeta but didn't want to face him – or Kakorot. She needed to know where they wanted to land and what they specifically needed, she had to speak with them.

It was only when it started to get dark that they decided to head inside and call it a night. Yamcha, being the gentleman that he was, walked her to her door and before Bulma knew what had happened, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Bulma turned a light shade of pink as Yamcha skipped down the hall as to avoid being punched, he knew Bulma and whenever you did something unexpected, you ran the risk of having the crap beat out of you. And since she was stronger now, he learned to avoid it at all possible times.

She felt her hand come up to her cheek where his warm lips had just left and could feel her heart beating a little faster. She smiled and returned to her room before showing and changing into her normal princess attire.

***

Another week passed and Bulma finally decided that it was time to speak to Vegeta and Kakorot about the plan. She had wanted to wait for Krillin to return but his ship had been delayed once again due to diplomatic problems, or whatever her father said. She hated him more and more each day that she had to pretend to adore him.

She walked down the hallway to the men's quarters to confront them. They lived in almost absolute solitude because her father wanted to maintain their secrecy.

She made sure to wear on of her secret weapon black dress that made the guards melt like puddy in her hands. It was another one of her backless silk gowns that she loved so much. It was black and hugged every inch of her now toned body. The gown fell all the way to her feet but allowed her to show some leg with a long slit up the side. Every time she took a step she would flash a bit of leg to the drooling men. It was almost too easy for her to flash a smile to the guard and walk back towards the Saiyjin's room without any questions asked.

She found the room easily enough and took a second before checking herself out in the window to make sure she looked okay. She was still nervous around Vegeta but never once feared for her life. She realized that he most likely hadn't meant what he did in the library and couldn't imagine how frustrating it must be to have to do every little thing that her father told them to do.

She gave herself a wink before leaning over and knocking on the door. She waited for a moment, and then knocked again. Nothing, no answer; she knocked for a third time and waiting – still nothing.

Where the hell were they? It was evening; they couldn't still be training could they? She waited for a moment before traveling further down the hall to look for their private training facility.

***

Vegeta had told Kakorot the news and he took it, well, he didn't take it well. He erupted in anger – breaking everything in sight. Vegeta had never seen his partner so distraught. All over a woman, he waited for Kakorot to calm down before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down man, she is just a woman." Kakorot swatted his hand away.

"Just a woman, just a woman?!" Kakorot's entire body began to shake as he was filled with uncontrollable rage. He began to tremor all over as his hair began to stand on its ends. Vegeta took a step back to see his friend who was reaching a power beyond anything he had felt before.

Suddenly, Kakorot's hair flashed a golden color before falling to his knees, exhausted. Vegeta stood away from his friend, unsure of what had just happened. All he knew for sure was that his friend had just reached a power beyond that of Freeza and went blonde for no reason whatsoever.

"Calm down man – perhaps we can solve this situation…" He took a moment to think as he looked at his broken friend. He huffed in disgust, "perhaps she joins us on our travels. She is a hand maiden correct? She must know that woman who is working with us, she can talk to the princess and convince her to let her go."

Kakorot looked up at his friend; Vegeta could see the thankfulness in his companion's eyes. He had never experienced something like that – the need to be with someone, to protect them. He had read about it of course, but assumed he would never find a mate aside from a Saiyjin woman. Of course it was too late from him, they were all gone or taken. He hadn't been please when he realized that Kakorot had chosen an earthling mate, but found that his training had improved greatly and so he allowed it.

Vegeta turned his back to him and walked out of the room. He had no reason to stay there as Kakorot was too consumed with thoughts of his woman. He decided that it would not be a bad idea to shower and change as he was only in a pair of spandex shorts; he wrapped a towel around his shoulders and began to walk towards his room.

It wasn't long before the sweet scent of vanilla filled his nostrils and he saw her shadow approaching down the hall. He stopped for a moment to take her in before she noticed his presence. She looked beautiful. Her long blue hair was pulled up in a ponytail with two wavy strands of it loose framing her face. Her black dress came up to her neck but as she walked her could see a bit of her delicate leg through a slit on the side. Her took a deep breath and continued to walk towards her, pretending that he didn't care about her presence.

"What do you want woman," she jumped at the sound of his voice and smiled. Vegeta felt his breath caught in his mouth as she walked towards him, his entire being engulfed in her scent.

"Hey Veggie," she winked causing Vegeta to step back disgusted, no one called him Veggie, "I need to talk to you about you know what."

He sighed and walked past her. Bulma glared as she turned around to follow him. She hated how she seemed to have no affect on him, it was frustrating – the only man in the universe who didn't notice her.

"What about it woman?" he asked as he stepped into his room. Bulma didn't pause but followed him inside. Vegeta was a little shocked as she took a seat on his bed without even second guessing herself. He took in her presence, her pose and posture that made her seem like royalty.

"I have been researching a lot of places but I wasn't sure where you guys needed to go, I mean, what planet where you guys thinking of anyway?"

Vegeta took a moment to respond as he heard Bulma clear her throat. He threw his towel on the floor and turned to face her. "You've never heard of it." He stated simply before walking into the ajoining room.

Bulma let out an involuntary sound of distress as she went to follow him. She quickly opened the door to confront him but found her voice caught in her throat as she was brought face to face with a naked Vegeta.

She quickly backed out of the room, her face the most violent shade of red she had ever experienced in her life. She felt like a raspberry as she knocked into the wall behind her. She held her elbow as she heard a loud laugh from the other room.

"It's like you've never seen a naked man before woman."

Bulma became furious as she sat on his bed and awaited his return. "For your information ass hole, I haven't!"

Vegeta turned on the water and paused for a moment as shock took over his body – so, she wasn't a pleasure slave. Then what the hell was she, he thought to himself. He quickly rinsed off before wrapping a fresh towel around his waist. He walked out to see her sitting on hid bed, her legs crossed and her arm's folded across her chest. He laughed as he felt like he was looking at himself as a female. They were more similar than he liked to admit.

"Namek, it is the planet Namek that we need to go to." He smirked sitting across from her. He noticed that she was more toned than she was when they first met – he admired her leg that was showing and the lean muscle that she had developed.

Bulma's color at turned relatively normal before she noticed that he was only in a towel. She didn't like this, she felt open and very uncomfortable. She had to admit though, she didn't mind looking at his body as it was like the body of a God – strong with not an ounce of fat on him – pure muscle.

"What is on Namek?" she knew that he was trying to get the upper hand to make her uncomfortable but she wasn't going to let him win – she could play this game, she invented this game.

"What do you care – the key to defeating Freeza is there and that is all you have to know."

Bulma sighed as she stood and walked closer to the man across from her. She moved her hips a little more than she normally would and noticed him tense only slightly. She formed a slight smirk on her face as she leaned in closer to him so their faces were only mere inches apart.

He held his breath as she leaned in closer still. "I guess I will just have to figure it out myself then." Before she could stop herself she pressed her lips to the Saiyjin's cheek and backed away. She didn't give him a chance to react as she walked out of the room and down the hallway – she knew that he would recover soon enough.

Vegeta sat for he wasn't sure how long. He felt the warmth of her lips against his skin and instantly knew that he was in trouble. She was his match, his nightmare, the woman he wanted as a mate. He soon knew what Kakorot meant when he couldn't stand to be apart from the earthling – he knew that with every ounce of his being that he needed to protect her. She was his, she just didn't know it yet.


	10. Change of Plan

Change of Plan

Another month went by and they were a month closer to their departure. Bulma had been hard at work in her lab, working on different components for the ship that they would be traveling in. She was surprised that her father hadn't been asking more questions about where she was going and a timeline – it didn't seem right.

She sighed as she looked at the clock – 10:30 pm. She let out a yawn as she stretched her arms over her head. It had been a good ten hour work day and she decided that it was best to call it a night before she started to draw things backwards on the blue prints.

She hung up her lab coat before walking into the hall, she was in a pair of black spandex pants and a white tank top – she had taken to this kind of attire after Yamcha had introduced it to her. She was spending more and more time with the dessert prince and had grown much fonder of him, she was always surprised at some of the things he said – but loved his child like innocence.

As she walking down the hall she put her hands behind her head and started whistling a familiar tune. She felt great after exercising her mind and nothing could bring her down. She continued to hum until a familiar face stepped in front of her.

Kakorot stood directly before her, a look of anguish in his face. She had never seen him so depressed and sad. Since she had met them several months ago, Kakorot had come off as one of her happier acquaintances. She stopped before him, staring directly in his eyes.

"I have to see her Bulma – you work with her don't you? You need to arrange a meeting." He begged and instantly Bulma knew what he was asking her to do. She nervously stepped away from him.

"Look Kakorot, Freeza ordered that you stay away from one another – I don't think it is a good idea. You know what he,"

"I KNOW WHAT HE SAID," Kakorot yelled as he lunged towards Bulma – she couldn't do anything as he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him, she could feel his rage as he shook her. "I have to see her." His voice sank as he released her.

Bulma stood before her friend and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I know you are hurting, she is too. Maybe I could give her a note for you?" Kakorot's face lifted as a gleam of hope flashed across it.

"I have a better plan, Vegeta thinks it will work." Bulma leaned in, intent to hear what his plan was. "Ask her to come on the mission with us!" Her heart sank as she heard his idea.

"Kakorot, that won't work," she said quietly.

"Why the hell not?" He said, his anger returning.

Bulma paused, she couldn't have Chi Chi come, she knew that she was the princess and that is the last thing she wanted them to know. And because she was a new servent, Freeza would never allow her to accompany them on this mission. She hadn't even brought up bringing Kakorot and Vegeta along. "I'll see what I can do." She couldn't bring herself to let her friend down, she knew that she had to try.

Kakorot smiled before walking away towards his chambers. Bulma had no idea what she was going to do, Krillin for some reason was still gone and she had no idea how to talk to her father about the two Saiyjins. He was too busy plotting something, and she didn't like it.

***

"Is everything going according to plan?" Freeza's icy voice filled the empty room.

"She believes everything Lord Freeza." A familiar voice came from the shadows. Freeza smiled as he kept his gaze away from the origin of the voice. He knew that everything would be falling into place soon – it was only a matter of time before they made their move, and he would be there, waiting for it.

***

Bulma walked back towards her room – still unsure of what she was going to do for Chi Chi and Kakorot. She knew that she needed to talk to her father sooner then later and was determined to do it by next week. She still needed to prepare her argument and be completely educated on the planets that 'she' had decided to visit.

Before she made it back to her room she ran into Chi Chi who was standing outside her door. She looked to the floor, avoiding her eyes. She knew that ever since she had told her to stay away from Kakorot, she had resented her a bit. She had never even taken the time to get to know the girl and now she was going to try to save her life, well, her love life at least.

"Chi Chi?" Bulma asked as she bowed to the princess.

"Yes princess, what can I do for you?" she asked quietly.

"The real question is, what can I do for you." Chi Chi looked up, obviously puzzled. Bulma smiled and continued, "Let me tell you about something that is happening in about 3 months." And she began to tell Chi Chi all about the plan to leave the planet with the two Saiyjins and start over on a new planet to find a way to destroy the emporer.

Bulma wasn't sure if she should have told Chi Chi everything that she did, but she knew that she could trust the girl as she had been sold to her father, she wasn't loyal to him – or her in any way. She also knew that she had the bargaining chip of Kakorot on her side. It only took about ten minutes before she had divulged the whole plan, leaving the lady in waiting shocked and silent.

"So, we are leaving in about three months?" She asked.

"About, give or take a little. I have to talk to my father about some details this week and then we will be heading out. The ship itself is ready, just none of the stuff is on it," she smiled. "I really hope you want to join us, if you don't I am not sure how Kakorot will handle it." Bulma wink as Chi Chi blushed.

"How will you convince your father to let me go?"

"We have to start spending plenty of time together – I am going to act like I can't get enough of you, that I need you to function."

"Like your female Krillin?"

Bulma stood and clapped, "how did I not think of that before?! It was so simple!" She continued to clap but now was jumping up and down. "I will make you my left hand girl."

Chi Chi looked at the princess like she was mad. "What?"

"Now, I can have a right hand man, Krillin, and a left hand girl! It is so perfect. Oh," she gasped, "one more thing, you can't let either of them know that I am the princess okay?"

Chi Chi paused, wondering if this was some kind of trick. "Why?"

Bulma sighed and returned to her seat by the girl, "You know how we aren't the biggest fans of my father, well, I am not sure that either of them would trust me if I told them I was his daughter." She paused and looked at Chi Chi who nodded in agreement. She didn't like the idea of lying to Kakorot, but knew that it would be better to keep it from them for now, at least until they were off the planet.

Chi Chi was still watching the princess dumbfounded. This was one of the smartest people in the universe and the future ruler. Oh well, she was please to be included on the plan and made a pack with herself to make sure she was with Bulma almost every moment of the day.

It didn't take long for the girls to put the plan into effect and soon they really couldn't be without each other's company. They would talk about their past's, what they wanted and realized they shared no interested, but were fascinated with what the other had to say. Bulma loved to listen to stories about Chi Chi's home planet and how different it was from hers. Earth sounded fantastic and she hoped she could visit one day. Chi Chi however, enjoyed listening to Bulma talk about how much she despised her father. They fit together well.

The bond between the two girls didn't go un-noticed, soon Freeza took a keen interest on the two girls and was very displeased.

"Why do you insist on that handmaiden's company?" Freeza asked his daughter one morning at breakfast. He didn't bother to look at Bulma who continued to eat.

"Well, she is my age and really interesting to talk to. She isn't one of those boring women – she can keep up with me and I was actually going to talk to you about that." Bulma paused to make sure her father was still eating and only half paying attention. "Can Chi Chi come with Krillin and I on my prince hunting expedition?" She quickly took a drink of water as she saw her father pause from his meal and look up at her.

"Why would you want her to go?" He asked slowly.

"Well, if Krillin goes and I have two guards, I wouldn't mind having a girl around with me to do certain things," she hinted – knowing her father knew she meant dressing and other things that men just didn't understand. "And I think it would be good for her to see the universe – she had never left Earth before."

Freeza sighed and returned to his meal. "Do whatever you please girl, I don't care who you take – just don't get any ideas about not coming back."

Bulma wanted to choke but forced the water down her throat. What did he mean by that? "I have no idea what you are talking about daddy, are you afraid I will stay on some prince's planet?" She giggled and stood up walking towards her father. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry daddy, we'll come back." She smiled before walking out of the dining room towards her lab, she had some work she needed to get done.

As she left, Freeza paused, "I bet you will," he said before taking another bite of egg.

***

Krillin ran to the control room, attempting to contact the palace once again – nothing, the line was dead. He breathed heavily as he looked around to make sure he wasn't followed. Sweat was pouring down his face and his clothes were ripped and dirty.

He wished that he had been able to get a hold of his friend to warn her about what was going to happen, he could only pray that he would get there before anything happened or before they found him.

Vegeta and Kakorot continued to train everyday. Vegeta had seldom seem Bulma and was thankful for that. He wasn't sure if that moment they shared made him crazy, what had he meant that they were going to be mates – hormones were talking. He mentally slapped himself on the head – why would he even be interested in a weakling lady in waiting. He deserved someone better than that and all of his people knew it.

He also noticed Kakorot's improvement in training once he had returned from his meeting with Bulma. She had assured him that Chi Chi was going to come with them on the mission and they were going to convince the princess to allow the two Saiyjins to come as body guards. He was pleased that everything seemed to be going according to plan and focused on getting stronger for the journey ahead.

The only other time he had seen Bulma since the incident was when she came to collect some information for the scientists about them. Mostly about training and what kind of equipment that they could use, she had said that one of the scientists was going to try to create a simulated gravity chamber for the two to train in.

Vegeta couldn't remember what day it was when he was called to Freeza's throne room. He didn't remember the last time he had been asked there. Since they were playing nice, Freeza had only summoned him for small missions that were discreet. Vegeta didn't enjoy killing, but knew that he the mission was more important and didn't want to blow it for everyone. Freeza was his goal and if there were casualties in the way then that is what would happen.

"Monkey boy," Freeza smiled as he bowed before him. Someone was different about him, something in his eyes. Vegeta hated that look, he knew something was going to happen and he would somehow be stuck in the middle again.

"Yes Lord Freeza."

"I want you to watch my daughter tonight – I think that something may happen to her. There has been a plot on her life and I want to make sure she is protected." Vegeta was surprised by Freeza's request and stood facing him.

"Why wouldn't you just have other guards watch her – isn't she under constant supervision anyway?"

Freeza chuckled, scratching his cheek with one finger. "No my boy, I want you to make sure she is safe. Unless you have something against my daughter," he hesitated as his stare became more intense, "most men don't."

Vegeta bowed, "where should I meet her?" he asked.

"I would say her room tonight. The information I received said it would be around midnight or so. So I would be there around then. I would rather catch the person then scare them away if you catch my drift."

Vegeta nodded and left. He thought it was about time he met this so called princess. Who know, he may not even see her if he did he job right. And that was he would be guaranteed a spot on the ship.

He walked towards his room to get shower and prepare for the long evening ahead.

***

"Are you sure I have to make the move tonight Lord Freeza?" The husky voice said from behind the throne.

Freeza chuckled, still looking at the door where the Saiyjin had just left. "Tonight is the night that everything changes; make sure you are ready for it."

***

Chi Chi smiled and waved goodnight to Bulma as she left her room. It had been a good day and the two had spent most of the afternoon working in the lab and spaceship – preparing it for the months that they would be traveling. They had loaded it with basic materials and plenty of non-perishable food. Bulma was getting excited and couldn't wait for her friend to return so she could tell him about all the developments.

She closed the door and turned on the shower; she stunk and was ready to relax under the pressure of the warm water. 11:15 pm – she sighed and stepped into the warm water and closed her eyes as she thought about how much was going to changed.

She got lost in her thoughts until she brought back to reality with a loud knock on her door. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, "hold on a second okay?" She asked as she dried off as quickly as she could. She wrapped herself in her towel before walking towards the door. She leaned her ears against it, "who is it?" she asked.

"It's me." A familiar voice came from behind the door.

She relaxed, "I'm getting dressed, just hold on a second." She ran to the bathroom and pulled on a pair of spandex shorts and an pink tank top. She was surprised to be getting a visitor this late in the evening; she looked at her clock – 11:45.

She quickly walked and opened the door, "what are you doing here Yamcha?"


	11. Two Face

Two Face

"What are you doing here Yamcha?" Bulma smiled as she sat on her bed and began to towel dry her hair. She was surprised to see him this late in the evening but thought perhaps he had something important to talk about.

Yamcha entered the room and then closed the door behind him. Bulma became slightly nervous when she noticed that he turned the handle and locked the door behind him. She tried to remain calm as Yamcha walked towards her – she stood and tried to move to the side but he followed closely to her until he had managed to pin her back against a wall.

"What are you doing," her voice was more serious as she looked into his eyes. Something was very different – his friendly demeanor had changed and she hated to admit that she knew what he wanted. She tried to moved again to the side but found he simply lifted his arms and placed them on either side of her arms.

"Quit it Yamcha, that isn't funny." She was more forceful in her attempt to move him away but found that he then just moved his hands to her shoulders. "Stop it Yamcha – I mean it." She ordered. A sick and twisted smile took over Yamcha's face as he looked at her struggling to free herself.

"Now Bulma, why don't you just calm down," he took one of his fingers and gently traced her collar bone, slowly moving to lower with each inch. Bulma began to shake, she didn't know what to do, she wanted to wake up from this dream.

Instinctively, she lifted her knee and hit him in the only place she knew how to take down a man and ran towards the door as he bend over in pain. She struggled with the knob but found that Yamcha had done something so she couldn't get it open. She continued to struggle as Yamcha regained his composure.

"Now that wasn't nice Bulma," he walked over to her as she continued to pull at the door, "now be a good girl and play nice." He grabbed her hair causing Bulma to scream. Before she could continue he covered her lips with his own and hungrily thrust his tongue in her mouth. She tried to not to gag as he pushed her to the bed.

Oh God, no please, this can't be happening, she thought to herself. She struggled and fought as she felt Yamcha tearing away her clothes and kissing her body. "Help – please!" She continued to scream as she felt herself being pressed down by the weight of the man on top of her. She cried as she felt him pushing her legs apart. "Help! No – stop!" She screamed as she closed her eyes –waiting for the pain.

***

Vegeta began to walk towards the princess' room shortly after his shower. It was 11:50 and he wasn't too excited about waiting around for something to happen to this girl at midnight. He hated her by association, mostly because of her father. He couldn't imagine why anyone would attempt to hurt her, seeing as she most likely resembled her lizard relative.

Vegeta turned the corner and slowly began to recognize his surroundings; it was wear Bulma had taken him to recover. He never thought of it before, but he wondered where he had been that night since neither Krillin nor the woman told him which area of the palace he was in. Now that he had been there for several months – he had never needed to return here so he never put two and two together.

He sighed as he walked towards the door at the end of the hall and instantly felt like something was off. He started to walk faster towards the door which soon turned into an all out run.

"Help! No – stop!" He heard from behind the door. Without pausing he broke down the door to see the prince Yamcha pinning someone, who he only assumed could be the princess underneath him. It didn't take him long before his hand was wrapped around Yamcha's neck and he was soon thrown against the wall.

He flew at him with such fury that he didn't know it was possible. He threw punch after punch at the man who was now shifting in and out of consciousness. He stopped only for a moment to look at the pathetic fool before smelling something all too familiar, vanilla.

Something inside him snapped. He slowly turned around to the bed to see where the sobs were coming from to see Bulma laying on the bed, her clothes torn and bruises forming on her arms and legs. His gaze then moved back to Yamcha who was smiling.

"Damaged goods now monkey." Vegeta lost it; he let out a roar that caused the walls to shake. Bulma watched as Vegeta was surrounded by a kind of golden aura. His hair began to flash blonde and he continued to yell.

When he finally stopped, Yamcha looked into a set of crystal blue eyes and began to shake in fear. This had not been part of his deal with Freeza, he was supposed to just hurt him – not kill him. Suddenly, he began to panic and try to escape. Vegeta simple looked at him before raising his hand to Yamcha's exposed chest. He formed a ball of energy and released it.

Bulma didn't even here him scream.

Vegeta dropped Yamcha's limp body to the floor before running to Bulma's side. She was still sobbing as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. He pulled her closer to him and slowly stroked her hair, taking in her scent.

"Did he…did he…" he tried to say, not wanting to believe the worst.

"No, he tried, but you, you came," she managed to choke between sobs as she held him tighter. "Thank you, oh God, thank you." She rested her head on his chest as he continued to comfort her. His hair and eyes slowly returned back to normal as he calmed himself down.

He didn't do it, I got here in time, he thought to himself. Why was he here – why was she in this room and not the princess? He suddenly began to piece together the puzzle, was she?

"How did you know I would be here?"

"Freeza said someone was planning on attacking the princess." He said, almost harshly. Bulma didn't care; she held on to him as tight as she could, he was her savior.

Bulma suddenly realized what he had said; her father had sent him here. How did he know about this – why didn't he warn her? She knew what had to happen, "Vegeta, we need to leave tonight." She rushed as she looked into his eyes, "we need to get Chi Chi and Kakorot and run – we need to leave now."

Vegeta had released her and stood with his back to the woman who he thought he knew – but he wasn't sure anymore. She had lied to him, there was no doubt in his mind that she was the princess, she was Freeza's daughter, she had lied to him for the past three months. He began to walk away until he felt a familiar hand on his arm.

"Please Vegeta, we need to leave. I wanted to tell you – but I…" she paused as she looked at the floor. She had no good excuse – she didn't want him to hate her, but she couldn't think of anything to tell him. "I can't lie to you, please, Vegeta, don't leave me here." He didn't turn around as he heard her sobs become stronger. "I have no idea what he will do to me – oh God, please, help me." She begged as she walked around the Saiyjin so she was standing in front of him.

"You best move woman before I make you." He hissed, Vegeta didn't know why he was so angry, if it was because of this man who tried to touch his woman, or if it was because this woman had lied to him – did he even know her anymore? Was she the same Bulma he met several months ago or was it all a game to break him?

Bulma dropped to her knees before him, holding onto on of his hands that was by his side, "Vegeta, you can't leave me here to die. Please Vegeta, I am so sorry." She buried her face in his hand and kissed it. "I need you, don't just leave me."

Vegeta felt his resolve weakening. So what if she had lied about who she was, he had been doing that since the beginning and had yet to honest with her about who he was –what he was. He looked down at her and hated that he felt his heart breaking for her. He couldn't leave her, he needed her.

Bulma didn't look up until she felt a finger underneath her chin, tilting her head up. She saw that she was eye to eye with a now kneeling Vegeta. She searched his eyes and found no hate, no anger, just sadness. He lifted his hand from her chin and slowly wiped away a tear that was falling from her face.

"I will protect you; I will not let that monster harm you in any way. You are safe."

Bulma's heart seemed to sing as she again wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close. She loved being near him and soon felt him lifting her into his strong arms. She knew where they were going – first to Kakorot and then to Chi Chi. Soon, they would be in space, far away from this place and far away from Freeza.

***

Kakorot felt the energy serge and sat up from his bed, he knew what was happening. He ran from his room and proceeded to fly down the hall towards his friend. He could sense his energy coming his direction and soon saw him, holding a shaken Bulma in his arms. The two looked at one another and Kakorot nodded in understanding.

Before Bulma even had the chance to say hello, he was off towards Chi Chi's quarters. She never knew how they were able to somehow read each other's thought but she had more important things on her mind. She had to calm down and prepare to launch the ship. She wished she had spent more time preparing it, but whatever was on board would have to do for their long journey.

Before long the two had reached the hanger and found their ship, waiting silently. They were shocked at how still it was in the area, they didn't seem to remember that most of the palace was asleep. It made Vegeta uneasy, it was too easy. It was like Freeza was letting them get away.

Soon they were joined with Kakorot who had Chi Chi in his arms. She was just in her nightgown and looking very shocked until she saw Bulma. She wanted to run to her friend but found she could not escape Kakorot's firm embrace.

"That's the jet, does anyone know how to fly that thing?" Vegeta asked as he looked towards his friend. He set Bulma down beside him who kept a firm grip on his arm. Kakorot shook his head.

"I can fly it," he heard a soft voice from beside him. He looked at Bulma who slowly returned his gaze. "I am no fighter pilot, but I can fly it if you need me too."

Vegeta nodded in approval and walked towards the ship. Bulma entered her code as quickly as she could, causing a ramp to form at the entrance of the craft – the four companions ran on board as Bulma quickly found her way to the cock pit. She hated her father but thanked him in the back of her mind for allowing her to take flying lessons as a child. He insisted that it was good for her to know how to fly something, almost like a car.

"Alright, I just need the coordinates for Namek Vegeta and we can get going." She forced as smile as the Saiyjin leaned over to the control panel. He quickly entered in several numbers before the ships confirmed their destination. She sighed and turned to the back to see Chi Chi and Kakorot looking over their shoulders. "Buckle up guys – cause here we go!" She yelled and pressed the ignition.

A loud roar filled the room as the engines came to life. Fire spat from underneath the ship as it slowly began to shake to life. All of them had quickly found their seats and watch as the floor slowly became further and further away.

Bulma looked up and relaxed as she saw the ceiling begin to open, the last thing they needed was to break the roof of the palace and draw more attention to themselves. She looked over to Vegeta who wasn't looking at her but staring outside at his prison – where he had been forced to sleep, eat and obey for too long. His arms were folded across his chest as he slowly closed his eyes and let out a long breath.

Bulma returned her focus to the task at hand and made sure that their exit was clear before making the jump they needed to get off this hell hole. She quickly returned to the control panel and typed in the security code for the atmosphere shield. She waited for confirmation that it had been deactivated, but nothing came back. She paused again – hoping for some answer within the next three minutes.

***

"Lord Freeza," a frantic voice came form outside the door. Freeza sighed as he rose from his bed and went to the door. He opened it to come face to face with one of his guards who looked very frightened.

"This better be good you fool." He hissed.

"Your daughter is missing! Her space ship as lifted off and is asking for permission to pass the atmospheric shield," he took a deep breath as he looked up to the smiling tyrant.

"Let them pass fool, just be sure that the tracking device is intact." The guard took a step back, shocked at his answer. "We will let them think they are safe, but they are going to lead me to what I need to become the supreme ruler." He laughed loudly as he waved his hand to dismiss the soldier.

Everything was going according to plan – it was only a matter of time until Vegeta lead him to the Dragon Balls and his immortality.

***

Bulma was beginning to get nervous as they were entering the night sky – why hadn't her clearance code gone through? Was it because it wasn't meant to be used for three months? She waited – looking at the flashing computer screen in front of her. She soon exhaled as the word 'clear' flashed across the screen. She turned to Kakorot and Chi Chi who were in the back and flashed her infamous victory sign.

"All clear guys – time to punch it!" She smiled as she turned back to the control and placed her hand on the accelerator. She turned the knob as all of the passengers felt the pressure rising in the craft – she continued to turn until they reached their maximum acceleration and soon passed out from the atmosphere of their prison.

They all looked out of the window aside from Vegeta who seemed to be resting. The planet looked so peaceful from where they were in space and no one could help but to let out a cheer as they realized that they were free, they had made it.


	12. Not Who You Expected

Not Who You Expected

Bulma stood from her seat and began to walk towards the door – she was not sure if Vegeta was in face asleep or meditating. She decided it would be best not to disturb him as she quietly made her way back. The ship had been put on auto-pilot and there was not much else she could do aside from resting herself.

Kakorot and Chi Chi had left almost as soon as they entered space to find their own room. Bulma kicked herself for only asking for a small ship. Her father insisted on a space cruiser but she said that it would be too large. Really, she didn't want to have to accommodate the rest of the crew that they would need.

The ship she had chosen was perfect for 4 or 5 people, it simply consisted of the cock pit, dining area, training area and two bedrooms – one for men and one for woman. Of course, Kakorot and Chi Chi took one leaving Vegeta and Bulma in an interesting situation. She wasn't sure how to bring it up to Vegeta but was very thankful when he seemed to fall asleep in his chair.

It didn't take her long to get to the room and open the door, as soon as she entered and it closed she slid down the wall and lost it. Partially from exhaustion, part being what Yamcha had tried to do to her and mostly her pure nerves. She was so confused she didn't even know where to start. Her father had tried to have her raped or at least knew about it to warn Vegeta – who in turn found out she was a princess, that he particularly didn't like. Ah – she thought to herself, it doesn't even make sense to me.

She brought her knees up to her chest and slowly wrapped her arms around them and began to sob. She was so tired, but sleep was the last thing on her mind. She was frightened, even though they were away from that planet, she still felt trapped, like an animal who is in the backyard – you feel free until you reach the fence and find out you can't go any further. She sat like that for several minutes until she heard a knock on the door.

Bulma stood up instantly and brushed away the tears from her cheeks. She hated looking like this and feeling like this, she was a princess for kami's sake. She took a moment to compose herself before allowing the door to slide open to a very annoyed looking Saiyjin.

"Hey Vegeta, what are you doing here?" She asked, her voice steadying – she hated to admit how much better she felt with Vegeta there to protect her.

"Well I was going to go to bed – but then I unfortunately had to walk in on a certain ex friend of mine with a certain ex handmaiden of yours." He grumbles as he folded his arms – she could tell that he was not amused, Bulma on the other hand, couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Jealous?" She winked, instantly making Vegeta uncomfortable.

"No, I have no time for stupid distractions like that." He pushed past Bulma who took a moment to realize what he had just done. She turned to face him as he almost hopped on her bed and laid down.

"Excuse me?" She slowly walked towards the drifting Saiyjin.

"Well, I can't sleep in there can I?" He kept his eyes closed as he took in several deep breaths.

"Well you can't sleep in here – this is my room." Bulma was starting to get annoyed, she really didn't want to deal with this right now.

Vegeta didn't move but only opened one of his eyes to look at her. He saw the frustration breaking through on her face and smiled. "Well, I guess it is our room now." Bulma listened as he drew out the word 'our'. She knew what he was doing, he was trying to get her to explode like he always did – and she was getting dangerously close.

"Fine Vegeta – I hope you don't mind," she winked as she walked towards the door to the bathroom, he opened both of his eyes and only slightly lifted his head to watch her, "I sleep naked."

She had closed the door to the other room but was almost sure that she heard him fall of the bed. She started to chuckle to herself silently until she heard him mumble something before the distinct opening and closing of the door. She had won, and now knew how to get him out of her hair quick, fast and in a hurry.

***

The next day Bulma awoke to the smell of something delicious. She jumped out of bed and soon realized that the only pair of clothes she had were the torn spandex and shirt she had been wearing the night before. She didn't want to get back into them, but knew that is was either that or walking around naked – so she sucked it out and pulled on the ripped clothes and stepped out to see Chi Chi cooking up a storm.

Vegeta and Kakorot were both sitting at the small table looking over a piece of paper that they had been writing on. They didn't look up as she sat down beside Vegeta to see what they had been writing. She soon realized that it was in some strange writing that she could only assume was Saiyjin, then quickly turned her attention to Chi Chi who was putting a plate of warm food in front of her.

"Thanks Chi!" Bulma exclaimed as she began to eat. She didn't realize how hungry she was until the food touched her lips – she wanted to eat it all but noticed that Vegeta had turned his attention to her and how she was acting. "What?"

"Not very princess like of you, is it?" He asked, staring her down – Bulma choked on the food and looked at him wide eyed. Kakorot, looking completely lost, glanced between the two – Chi Chi was laughing nervously in the background as she continued to cook.

Bulma hadn't forgotten that he discovered her true identity – but she didn't know if he had told Kakorot or not, from the look on his face, she guessed not. "I don't know what you are talking about jerk face but if you would excuse me, I have some," she paused for a moment as she stood, trying to think of anything that she could be doing rather than sitting there.

"Perhaps you should think of your excuses before you get yourself into trouble," his tone was still harsh and for a moment, Bulma allowed herself to look hurt, she didn't mean for it to come across so strongly, but soon turned her back to the men and walked back to her room before quickly shutting the door.

"What was that about Vegeta?" Kakorot asked as he took another bite from the plate Chi Chi placed in front of him. "Did Bulma do something to you?"

Vegeta huffed as he leaned back in his chair, he wasn't going to tell Kakorot just yet about Bulma, he needed to know why she hid who she was from him – he needed to know that she wasn't still playing some game. If she was, her life would pay the price.

Chi Chi didn't stay long after cooking, and retreated to Bulma's room. She knocked only twice before opening the door to see her friend sitting on the bed, staring into space. She could tell that her friend was distressed, but she, like Kakorot, was completely out of the loop and had no idea what happened the night before.

She walked over to Bulma's side and took a seat. Bulma didn't look at her but seemed to relax having her friend nearby.

"What happened?" Chi Chi asked as she put her hand on Bulma's back, she felt her friend quiver as she took in another breath.

"I don't even know Chi," Bulma began as she put her face in her hands, "last night, Yamcha came to my room and he – well, he tried to…to.." she couldn't say it, she couldn't believe that it had happened, that he had tried to rape her.

Chi Chi didn't need Bulma to finish and gasp in shock. "That bastard!" She yelled, "I swear if I ever see him again I will kick his sorry,"

"You won't see him again," Bulma interrupted, "Vegeta took care of that."

Chi Chi took a moment to look at her friend as a huge smile formed on her face, "HA! He loves you Bulma! You knight in shining armor. Wow! How lucky was that, he was in the right place at the right time," Bulma heard her friend clap her hands together and shot her a dirty look.

Chi Chi instantly stopped as she waiting for Bulma to explain, "that's just it, my father was the one who told Vegeta where to be – that someone was going to attack me, the princess."

Chi Chi was silent for a moment longer before covering her mouth with her hands, "oh shit!" Bulma heard, she nodded her head in agreement as she fell backwards on her bed, she left her legs dangling off the edge – attempting to stretch out slightly.

"So now – I have a very mad Saiyjin who doesn't trust me – and!" she added, "a father who wanted to have me raped and killed apparently!" She threw her hands in the air before grabbing her own hair in frustration. "Plus, we had to leave like right then so we have nothing on this darn tin can of a ship – I don't even have a change of clothes!"

Bulma waited for her friend comforting words but found that they never came. She took a moment before sitting up to see Chi Chi's gaze focused towards the door. She followed her stare to see Vegeta standing in the very open doorway.

"You may want to save conversations like that for when the door is closed and we are not in the next room over." Vegeta smirked as Bulma's eyes were wide with shock and horror. "Oh dear god," she said out loud before finally giving in and falling back down on the bed, she couldn't imagine how her life could get any worse than that moment.

"I have to go and talk to Goku," Chi Chi as she stood.

"Who the hell is Goku?" Vegeta and Bulma asked simultaneously.

"Oh, Kakorot I guess is what you call him." She didn't pause to see their puzzled reactions as she slipped out to join Kakorot in their room.

Bulma could sense Vegeta standing in her doorway and didn't bother to sit up as she heard the door close and footsteps walking towards her. She knew what this was going to be about – her lying, was she really who she said she was, how can he trust her, did she really want Freeza dead – blah, blah, blah.

"Vegeta – do we have to do this now?" she asked as she place one hand over her face.

"You know we do woman."

"You know who I am now so you can call me Princess or something!" Bulma shot up to come face to face with Vegeta, she hadn't realized how close he was to her and instantly became uncomfortable. She cleared her throat but found he would not move or even blink.

"Why? Why did you lie?" He asked plainly.

Bulma didn't see the point in lying – they were on a ship for the next month or so together and he would kill her now or later and her chance of survival seemed to increase more by simply telling the truth. She took a deep breath and stared straight back into his eyes, "would you have believed me if I told you I wanted my father dead? I barely knew you – how was I supposed to know that it wasn't a set up from the beginning. I know I should have told you, but I was going to wait until we killed Freeza and then tell you so you knew that you could trust me." She took a deep breath as she search Vegeta's eyes – she could have sworn he leaned in closer to her – their faces only inches apart now.

"Very well," he said before backing away from her, "I believe you, but I do not trust you – I never will woman." Bulma was stung by these words, he would never trust her, never. He turned his back to her and began to walk out before Bulma felt a kind of rage take over her. She stood from the bed and glared at the flame haired jerk.

"You ass hole." She steamed as he turned around to face her, "I give up everything for this – my home, my people, my family and friends!" She could feel her nails digging into her palms, "you think this is easier then my life was on that planet – do you?! No one would touch me, no one! I was the princess of the universe you dick and you know what – I gave that all up," she paused, "I gave that all up for you!" She screamed.

Vegeta took a step back, he knew that she couldn't hurt him, but she was intimidating with that loud voice. She walked up to him and took her pointer finger to his chest, "you think you know everything, huh? Well when the hell have you been honest with me? All you ever do is lie – I wouldn't even know your name unless that ass hole dad of mine said it and I wouldn't know that you are Saiyjin unless I had looked it up in that dumb book! Kiss my ass you mother fu…" Suddenly she was cut short as she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she felt his hands on the side of her face, pulling her towards him.

It took a moment for what was happening to actually sink in before she felt her body instinctively leaning into him – her hands found their way to his hair, grabbing the thick locks to pull him closer. She felt his hands move from her face to her waist was he pulled her towards him. The kiss got deeper as the two seemed to forget what they were arguing about.

Bulma gasped as she felt his lips move to her neck and taste every inch of her skin. "Vegeta" she moaned as he pushed her to the bed. Their lips found each other once again as their kiss slowed. Vegeta propped himself up with his arms to look down at her, she looked confused and a bit disappointed which made him smirk.

"What?" She asked, he was just looking at her, "don't start something that you can't finish buddy." She sighed until she felt his hand on her shoulder, holding her down.

"Don't ruin this for me woman." He brushed a piece of her blue hair from her face and leaned down once again to taste her lips. She returned the kiss before slipping off into what she would call, a Saiyjin paradise with her prince.


End file.
